The present applicant filed applications of the inventions relating to a utility vehicle having a cargo bed in which an area or a capacity can be expanded, and those applications have already been registered. For example, the inventions include U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,159, U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,388, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,249,798.
In utility vehicles shown in the above documents, a front seat and a rear seat are arranged in a riding space covered by a ROPS, and a cargo bed is arranged behind the rear seat. By changing the rear seat from a use state to a stowed state, a front part of the cargo bed can be expanded into the riding space which is occupied by the rear seat in the use state.
In order to expand the cargo bed from a non-expanded state to an expanded state as described above, there is a need for moving a front wall of the cargo bed forward. In order to maintain the cargo bed in the non-expanded state or the expanded state, there is a need for fixing the front wall of the cargo bed to a vehicle body in the respective states of the cargo bed.
In general, length in the vehicle width direction of the front wall of the cargo bed substantially matches with entire width in the vehicle width direction of the vehicle body. Thus, in a case where fixing members for fixing the front wall to the vehicle body are attached to the front wall, the fixing members are brought into contact with side ROPS's provided in side ends of the vehicle body upon forward and rearward movement of the front wall of the cargo bed in accordance with expansion and contraction tasks of the cargo bed, and hence the forward and rearward movement of the front wall of the cargo bed is not easily smoothly performed.